


Old Friend

by BonTheScottishVampire97



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CR S2 E121, CR S2 E121 alternative ending, Caleb and Molly are reunited, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fuck you Lucien, Just in a sad way, POV Caleb Widogast, Raven!Vax looking after the dead, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonTheScottishVampire97/pseuds/BonTheScottishVampire97
Summary: An alternative ending to Season 2 Episode 121 of Critical Role, contains light spoilers.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 31





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream after last night's stream.

The second he turned back towards the Mighty Nein, he knew he was fucked.

The second he felt the cold and was falling, he knew.

So when footsteps in the snow are approaching from behind, he just sighs.

Caleb had let his emotions rule his words and now he'd face the consequences.

His life had led up to this moment, he supposes. 

But as long as Lucien doesn't hurt the others, doesn't hurt Jester or Veth, he'll be okay.

He'll take whatever is thrown at him if it keeps them safe.

He doesn't want to die, not really, he had so many plans; See Veth rebond with her family, see Caduceus find his place in life, see Fjord and Jester fall more in love, see Beau and Yasha fall more in love, destroy Trent and the Cerberus Assembly, pet more cats, read more books - he has a list of particulars, but he'll take any - and fix things.

And maybe, just maybe.

Save Mollymauk Tealeaf.

But as Lucien gets to him and starts to circle him like a shark in the water, Caleb pushes all of that out of his head.

He keeps his eyes closed.

His breathing calm.

It would be okay.

Lucien was focusing on him.

He barely registers what's said, Lucien wasn't important.

He was big, but not important.

The threat was the city, Lucien was the key.

"Any last words?"

And Caleb huffs out a laugh, opening his eyes for a final time as he grins.

"Hello, Old Friend."

And just as _they_ scream, just as the blade comes flying down, Caleb spits into the face of Lucien and awakens into the arms of Mollymauk.

And a raven caws.


End file.
